


pining for you

by kekemapaa



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Jealous Technoblade, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quidditch Rivalry, Skeppy/BBH (mentioned), Triwizard Tournament, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), adoptive??, i guess, i honestly don't know where I'm going with this, sorry if this is not to your liking ;(, they act like it (they are not siblings btw), they slowly get together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekemapaa/pseuds/kekemapaa
Summary: The pinkett didn’t respond as he wondered. The match didn’t feel right, it was the way Dream’s face lit up in red and how his hand was unnaturally hot. Maybe he was just imagining it, he doesn’t know, but there was something off about the boy. He felt someone staring at him from behind, so he went to look over his shoulder and saw Dream staring at him, who embarrassedly looked away.Well that was cute.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 334





	1. rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> yay harry potter au!!! btw, dream is a slytherin and techno is a ravenclaw i feel like the rest is self explanatory

  
  
  
  
  


The wind caresses his hair as he soared through the sky, reaching his hand outwards to the golden sphere. Just as the blonde neared it, his hand almost grabbing the small thing, he felt his body tumbling over by a force. Beside him, was a pinkett wearing a pig mask, trying to catch the golden sphere as well. The two smashed into each other, trying to make the other fall off the broom as they got near the snitch more and more. After a couple minutes, the pinkett made the final blow, rocking his body to the side as he made the blonde fall off his broom. 

He watched himself fall through the air, eyes darting everywhere to find his broom, but by the time he found it, he saw the snitch being snatched by a sturdy, big hand. He sighed as he let himself fall to the ground.

“Technoblade caught the snitch! That gives one-hundred and fifty points to ravenclaw!” The announcer yelled. 

A loud whistle blew out, the sound echoing through the field. “Ravenclaw wins!”

The field’s stands were filled with noise, some with distraught, and others with cheer. 

The blonde carefully sat up from the hefty fall, stretching his muscles from all the stress it received. Suddenly, he sees the sturdy hand being offered to him, which he accepts politely. 

“Good try, maybe you’ll get better luck next time.” The pinkett's monotone voice teased, he could just feel the smugness in his voice without looking at the other. 

He patted himself down, rubbing off the dirt that stuck to his pants as he ruffled his hair to make it even messier than before as he smiled. “It's not over yet Techno, you just got lucky, i’m sure i'll beat you next time.” He scoffed.

  
  


The other hummed in agreement, but the blonde knew he didn’t believe him one bit. 

  
  


He began to walk away from the other, giving a wave as he ignored the heart in his chest that pounded loudly. His thoughts ran a mile when he touched the other, his hand still tingled with warmth. He smiled to himself as he ran to his friends, red tinting his cheeks a bit. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Nice try Dream!” The brit yelled from afar as he ran up to the blonde, giving a pat on his shoulder. 

“You’ll get him next time… Dream? You okay?” The brit asked, seeing his friend’s face turn redder and redder. He didn’t know if it was from embarrassment from losing the game or... something else.

“What a fangirl.” A voice said behind the brit, getting smacked on the head, the impact making a loud sound. “Hey! I'm just telling the truth! Look, his face has gone all red from touching hands!”

“Yeah, but you didn’t need to say it like that Sapnap!” 

The two argued as Dream stood still, heart still pounding loudly through his chest. He was having mixed feelings, sadness from the loss, slight jealousy from being competitive, and that heart wrenching feeling that just can't seem to go away, the one that makes his face all red and a stuttering mess. 

“C’mon you two, cut it out.” He said, calming himself down. “And to be honest, I am not a fangirl. I’m just admiring him, there's a difference.”

The two paused as they seemed to be in denial about what he said, but they didn’t push the subject any further. They’ll definitely be talking about it later on though.

Dream’s emerald eyes wander off as he tuned out his friend's conversation, stopping at the pinkett, who was talking with the young gryffindor. He sighed like a lovesick schoolgirl as he basically drooled over the pinkett, eyes going from his pink, silky, long hair - _which he so wanted to run his hands through_ \- to his muscles that slightly bulged from his uniform. He stared lovingly as he saw the other take off the pig mask before the pinkett looked his way, which he embarrassedly looked away from.

“Okay, we get it, you’re not a fangirl.” Sapnap rolled his eyes, giving a teasing smile. “So stop staring at him and get a move on, your eyes are gonna pop out.”

The blonde’s face gets even redder than before. “I- What! Sapnap!” He stammers, hitting his friend on the back. He may be staring, but that doesn’t mean he has to get called out for it. 

“Not a fangirl my ass, you’re practically drooling over him.” The younger rolled his eyes, receiving a chuckle from the brit. 

“You act like you don't do that with Karl _or_ Quackity.”

“At least I can actually talk to them without exploding into a blushing mess.”

Dream made a sputtering noise, unable to say anything as Sapnap grinned in victory. The oldest of the three groaned, dragging the both of them to the canteen.

  
  
  
  


\--------------------------

  
  


“Big T! That was awesome!” The energetic blonde practically screamed as he jumped on the pinkett, getting shoved off a second later. 

“It's not a big deal, I’ve won many times before.” He shrugged. “Where’s Wilbur? Thought he was watching the game.” 

“That idiot? He left as soon as the game ended, probably eating sand and fucking fish ladies.” He rolled his eyes. “He said he was gonna give you a gift the next time he sees you.”

Techno hummed, looking to the younger’s side to not see his best friend there. “What about Tubbo? I almost never see you without him.”

“Tubbo? He’s not here?” The gryffindor looked around to see no one. “He got lost. I’ll find him later. What’s up with you though, you look weird. Was the victory not exciting enough?”

Techno took off the mask.

The pinkett didn’t respond as he wondered. The match didn’t feel right, it was the way Dream’s face lit up in red and how his hand was unnaturally hot. Maybe he was just imagining it, he doesn’t know, but there was something off about the boy. He felt someone staring at him from behind, so he went to look over his shoulder and saw Dream staring at him, who embarrassedly looked away. 

_Well that was cute._

“Hey Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“Is Dream sick by any chance.” 

They stared into each other's eyes for a second before Tommy began to speak again. 

“Aww, so cute. Going to take care of him when he's oh so helpless?”

Techno sighed as he looked back at the first-year, eyebrows furrowing. He regrets telling Tommy he had a crush on the blonde, he doesn’t even know why he decided to tell him. One minute he's telling Tommy about his new-found crush, the next most of his friend group knows. “Tommy I… I can’t right now. Just tell me if he is or not.”

“Well, if you think he’s sick, why don’t you ask him?”

“I mean, I could, but I don’t know where he is now. Just saw him earlier but now he’s gone. He could be in the forbidden forest for all we know.” 

The blonde had a tendency to go ‘parkouring’ out in the woods. The first time he saw the blonde go in the forest was when they were playing a muggle game, ‘football,’ and the ball went into the forest. No one dared to go in it except Dream, who came out with no scars. After that, it just became a habit for the blonde.

“Doesn’t he go out to the canteen after quidditch matches? You should confess your love when you see him.” The younger laughed. “D-Dream! I actually really like you and I want you to go out with me so we can make out and cuddle in the bed for all eternity-”

“That’s enough Tommy, don’t make me throw you to the soul eaters.” He angrily said, though it was an empty threat. He would never actually do it… maybe. The blonde brit shutted his mouth as he gave a wary smile to the pinkett as he walked away, probably going find to his best friend.

He watched the blonde walk away. After seeing him disappear amongst the students crowding the halls, he finally made his way to the canteen. 

  
  


\--------------------------

  
  


Dream wheezed as the three bickered in front of him. At the moment, they were doing a challenge to see if they could make George laugh, apparently George did laugh, which the brit denied. 

“I'm telling you I didn’t laugh! Dream help me!” George yelled, trying to reason with his two friends. 

“Oh don’t bring Dream into this, you know he won’t help you.” Sapnap snickered.

“Just admit that you laughed at the joke, it's not that hard!” Karl screamed as he tackled the brit along with the gryffindor. The blonde curled up on the floor, still laughing at the joke about Skeppy and BBH they had previously made. For a moment, it seemed that he would never stop laughing, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

He wiped his dry tears that pricked his eyes as he looked up, seeing the familiar face of a pinkett looking down at him in amusement. The slytherin immediately stopped laughing, now starting to choke on his own saliva as he stood up, face flushed. The three stopped fighting as they saw Technoblade come up to Dream, staring at the two expecting something to happen.

“Can we talk… alone?” The pinkett asked the shorter, suspiciously looking behind Dream to see his friends stop wrestling and tumbling on the ground.

“S-Sure, yeah.” 

_Shit_.

All he could think about was how embarrassing that was, he was dying on the ground, probably looking very messy, and Technoblade just has to come over to ask him about something. _Alone_. His heart raced secretly as they went off to a secluded area, which was beautiful, he couldn’t stop staring at the natural greenery around the area. He even almost forgot what was happening until Techno finally spoke up with his monotone, deep, voice.

“Dream?”

“Yeah?” The sun shined in his face. Irritatingly, he covered his face with his hand, the rays still hitting his face slightly.

“Are you sick?”

_Oh. Was Techno worried?_

“No, what makes you think that?” He fidgeted with his hands, looking away from the taller.

“Recently, your face is red everytime I see you. If you didn’t feel good, you could’ve sat this quidditch match out.”

Dream froze up, staring blankly at the other. _Why? How? This is so embarrassing._

“I-I actually feel great.” He lied. He actually felt like shit, and wanted to throw himself off a ravine. Him stuttering didn’t help at all. “If that’s all you wanted to ask, i'm gonna go now so-”

A hand grabbed him on the arm. 

_Techno is touching him right now._

“You’re red right now.” Techno pulled the blonde closer to him, resting a hand on his forehead. “And you’re burning hot, you sure you’re okay?” He asked, hovering over him, crimson staring into emerald. Dream took the time to look at his beautiful features, adorable tusks peeking from his lips, silky hair draping like a curtain, jawline sharp as were his half-lidded eyes. _Why was everything about this man so goddamn hot?_

“Y-Yeah, I'm okay.” He stuttered _once_ again. Why does he keep stuttering everytime he talks to Techno? “...Can you let go?” He gestured to his arm.

“Oh shit yeah, sorry about that…” The pinkett let go, but neither of them started moving back to their friends, and just stood there, not making a peep. Dream bit his lips as he tried to calm himself down, but he couldn’t. He could feel his face burning still, he must look like a tomato right now. 

“Umm… i’m just gonna leave if that's okay with you.” Techno broke the silence.

_Fuck, this was so awkward._

“Yeah, I'll go too now…”

They both waved an… awkward goodbye as they walked away from each other. All Dream could think about was how embarrassing that was and how handsome Techno looked under the sun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. getting closer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George mentions the Triwizard Tournament that was coming up that year, and Dream basically goes in panic because he doesn't know if Techno likes him back for not. On the other hand, Techno is rambling to his teacher for how should he confess and when.
> 
> (OH MY GOD I JUST RECHEKD DON MY STORY AND I SAW I FUCKING POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER HERE WHAT THE HELL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly should've put technoblade in a different school, like durmstrang, but hey, i can make this work

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Isn’t the Triwizard Tournament this year?” The brit asked, eyes now looking at the two in front of him who were having an eating contest.

“Dream! You should enter!” The ravenette enthusiastically said, nudging the other with an elbow as he lowered his voice a notch. “Perhaps you’ll dance with a certain pink headed pig at the Yule Ball?” The blonde flushed as he choked on the food he was shoving down his throat. He hit his chest a couple times, clearing his throat before he started to speak.

“Sapnap, don’t you have better things to do instead of teasing me?” He glared, sending a visible shiver down the ravenette’s spine. Dream groaned as he slumped down on the table, colliding his face with the wooden table. He was going to enter, obviously, but he doesn’t even know if he will ever get chosen, and he’s pretty damn sure that Techno is gonna be entering too. Dream really wanted to dance with Techno out at the Yule Ball, but he doesn’t even know if the pinkett likes him back, maybe he’ll even go with him out of pity. He doesn’t want that.

“Dude, loosen up, I'm sure you’ll get chosen.” Sapnap rubs his friend on the back.

“At least you two don’t get to sing the Hogwarts anthem,” George huffed as he crossed his arms. “I don’t get why we have to sing a stupid song while the other schools give cool performances, its just embarrassing.  _ Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts _ .” He mocks, causing the two to laugh out loud. 

“Remember last year’s introductions? Tubbo-” the slytherin wheezed, “T-Tubbo let the animals out and ruined the Durmstrangs’ performance, it was hilarious!”

“What about the time when Tommy tried to flirt with one of the girls from the Beauxbatons’?” Sapnap giggled. “Hello my name is T-Tommy and you are ma’ girlfriend, I think women like you are cool.” He imitated with a horrible british accent. The three bursted up in laughter that soon died down. 

“But seriously Dream, if you don’t get it this year, it's alright.” The gryffindor reassured, but that wasn’t the thing Dream was worrying over. 

“I’m not worrying about that. I'm just worried about the ball thing…”

“Dream! Liven up!” The ravenclaw smacked each side of the blonde’s cheek, making it slightly red from the slap. “You should try before you give up, you can’t just end it without making a move!” 

“But George…”

“But George what?”

“What if he doesn’t like me back?”

The brit sighed dramatically. It was technically going to be his last year in Hogwarts, the best thing he wanted for Dream once he's gone is to be happy. It was so painfully obvious they both had mutual feelings for one another, but he doesn’t have the heart to tell Dream that since he’ll probably explode like the muggle holiday, ‘fourth-of-july.’ They didn’t even try to hide their infatuated looks with each other, literally most of the school knows but the two idiots in love. They just needed a little push, because apparently both of them are too much of a wussy to make the first move. 

  
  


“Just trust me Dream, you might never get another chance.” 

  
  


The bell rang through the canteen, and the three teens separated. The blonde off to ‘Defense against the Dark Arts’ while the other two went to ‘Charms.’

“Were you over exaggerating when you said he’d never get another chance?” The younger asked, walking backwards.

The brit exhaled a deep breath, it was like he held it for the entire time. “Yup. He has other chances, yeah, but now is the perfect time to confess.”

  
  


\--------------------------

  
  


“Techno, may I have a word with you after class?” The blonde teacher asked the boy who snapped back into reality. The pinkett gave a curt nod before going back off to his day dream. The teacher sighed, not wanting to scold the boy any more as he went back to teaching his class. 

  
  
  


“Is there something wrong Techno? You haven’t been paying attention a lot in my class, you have somethin’ on your mind?” Philza asked his student. It was not normal for him to zone out during class, usually he would always pay attention, his favorite subject was ‘History of Magic’ after all, so what could have possibly happened?

“It's nothing Mr. Craft… well maybe there is something, but I don’t know how I should word it out.” He said, a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. 

“It’s okay Techno, you don’t need to feel obligated to tell me.” 

“No I need to tell you, it's important!” He raised his voice a little, causing the teacher to stop moving. “It’s about the Yule Ball.”

_ Ah, he was gonna ask Dream out. _

“I assume you’re having trouble asking someone out to the dance?” His black, feathery wings furled in as they were reflecting his emotion. 

“Yeah… but I don’t know how to ask it. Should I ask during the ball or before? Should I bring flowers- maybe even a brand new broom? I don’t know Phil please help me.” Techno rambled, his hands jumping everywhere as he fidgeted from where he stood. Despite being tall and big, he still managed to look somewhat small. The Half-Breed sighed, not from being annoyed or frustrated, no, but from the fact that he had to watch these two for years walk on eggshells around each other. Though, he was glad they’re finally doing something about it. 

“Calm down Techno.” He soothed the other as he put firm hands on both shoulders. “Just do it when you’re ready, no need to ask during January, you have eleven months to prepare, take your time.”

The pinkett breathed, his pace slowed down before he looked back at Phil to be back to his regular self. 

“Thanks Phil, I needed that.”

“Your welcome.”

“Do you think that I should bring chocolate-”

“I don’t think it's necessary.”

  
  


\--------------------------

  
  


The fire gleamed a bright blue as it danced in the air. Students lined up, chattering as they put their piece of paper in the goblet, the pieces burning up in the unnatural light source. Dream swiftly walks over to the goblet with George, waiting for the line to drop down. 

“George, i’ve said this a million times, you did great!” The blonde encouraged, but only received an embarrassed look.

“What do you mean I _ did great _ ?” He air quoted, two fingers bending over from each hand. “It’s like you’re blind, did you not see the other schools performances? I don’t even know why we sing that goddamn song every year.” He scoffed, angrily kicking a piece of broken cement from the ground. 

Dream shrugged, he blew a raspberry as he waited, there were surprisingly a lot of students who wanted to compete. 

“Oh hey you two, what’s up?” A voice from his side said. He looked over to see Wilbur and… Technoblade. His eyes widened slightly as he resisted the urge to blush, shoving all his shyness away. The last time he talked with Techno, he was struggling to speak and his face went all red and warm. He did not leave a good impression, and he doesn’t want to leave another bad one again.

“Hello, you guys already put in your names?” George asks. The blonde desperately restrained himself from looking at Techno, but he couldn’t help but just stare at the handsome man. He hoped the other didn’t notice. 

“Yeah, but just Techno here.” He said like a mom showing off their child. “We were just heading back before we spotted the both of you.” The brunette smirked, like someone who knows something that other people don’t. 

“Really?” The brit asked, having that same tone Wilbur had.  _ Was something going on? Did they know something that he doesn’t?  _ “Oh shit, I gotta bounce. Wilbur you gotta come with me to uhhh, Ms. Puffy’s class! I forgot my homework there.”

“Wait, you guys don’t have the same class-”

“Bye Dream! Techno can you stay with him? He’s gonna get lonely.” Wilbur winked. Techno nodded, letting out a small sigh. He knew what Wilbur was up to, but he wasn’t going to stop him. He looked over his shoulder to see Dream squirm like he was nervous about something. Was he nervous about the selection?

“Hey Dream, are you doing okay?” He asked gently, somehow making the other jump.

“No, i'm doing just fine. Are you doing fine? Cause’ I am.” Dream gave a bright smile, but behind that facade was a jumbled mess of emotions. 

Techno raised his eyebrow, but he didn’t say anything, which Dream was glad for. “Uh, I don’t know if this will help, but,” he said as he cupped the other’s smaller hands into his, “it’s okay to be nervous about this sort of thing. I'm pretty nervous too,” he lied. He actually felt pretty confident in his abilities. The only thing he was scared of was the Yule Ball, social interaction was just not his forte. “So you can calm down, I mean if you want to that is.”

Dream stared at him, uncertain and flustered before he started to laugh, hands clutching his stomach as he bent over. Techno only could stare at the laughing beauty before him, the blue fire radiating off his skin to set the mood even more. 

“I-Im so sorry for laughing at that,” he wiped a tear from his eye, hysterical laughter dying down to small chuckles. “It was kind of funny seeing you try to cheer me up, made my day. Thanks for that.” The blonde hit the other softly at the chest, kind of like a fist bump. He stopped in front of the goblet, dropping his paper into it as it burned up in flames. “Never thought  _ the _ Technoblade could be nervous.” 

The taller laughed awkwardly as he guided them to step out of the line so the next person could go. “Never thought  _ the _ Dream could be nervous as well.” He copied, getting an offended gasp from the other. 

“Well, it was nice talking to you Techie, gotta bounce to keep up with my beauty sleep.” He waved a hand. Technoblade’s eyes went from Dream to the place where the blonde previously touched, clutching the area as he finally let himself flush in red, mouth gaping open like a fish. Did Dream just call him _ Techie _ ?

  
  


_ But because Dream’s back was turned, Technoblade didn’t see how excited and flustered the other was.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im surprised i made it work, im proud of myself for making this work >:)


	3. the start of something brand new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade ends up being the champion of Hogwarts. Dream is slightly upset about it, but he will cheer from the sidelines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't been updating, i got a lot of work i needa do ;/

  
  
  
  
  


The students sat around in the dark room, dimly lit by the blue fire in the center of the room, blue lighting covering faces. They gossiped quietly, debating the champion of Hogwarts. Some say it will be Technoblade, others say Dream. The blue fire then turned red, a piece of paper flying out from the goblet. The hushed gossips immediately stopped, only focusing on the outcome.

“The champion of Hogwarts is Technoblade!” The grandmaster yelled. People congratulated the man as walked down the aisle, standing up next to the other two champions. 

“Of course Techno would be the champion.” Dream muttered sadly. He was disappointed that it wasn’t him, he really wanted to compete, but at the same time, he’s glad for Techno to be champion. The best thing he could do now was support Technoblade, which he had no complaints about.

Dream’s eyes follow Techno secretly, watching the pinkett stand awkwardly amongst the other champions. He couldn’t help but let out a small giggle. The blonde felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, the voice hitching. “Dang Dream, i’m sorry.” Sapnap sighed, giving a rough rub.

“Why are you apologizing? It’s not like you had anything to do with the selection.” He imagined himself up there for a brief moment, standing next to the other champions instead of Technoblade. “It would be nice to actually be up there too, but I don’t mind sitting at the sidelines.” 

“You don’t mind because you get to watch the love of your life risking himself for a trophy, huh?” The ravenette teased, getting a stink eye from Dream. He won’t deny it though. 

Dream rolled his eyes as he rested his chin on his hand, half-listening to Sapnap complain about Punz before they headed out the room. The blonde waved a hand to the ravenette that went back to his dorm room, smiling to himself as he continued to wander around the campus. He had no destination, maybe the forbidden forest, but he didn’t really feel up to a challenge at the moment.

It was dark out, the stars shimmering and the moon shining brightly, the moonlight rays hitting the surface of the school. No one was in sight, which was perfectly fine. Students weren’t supposed to be out past 10:00, but somehow he always found a way to sneak out. It's not like he did anything bad anyways. Dream hummed and put his arms behind his neck, humming a tune that stuck to him like glue when he did parkour. He walks down the open corridor, voice bouncing off the walls. Peaceful, comfortable, and quiet–

“ _ Dream! _ ”

His head snaps to the voice behind him to see a slightly disheveled pinkett, hair sticking out a bit from his braided ponytail and small beads of sweat dripping off his face. It was like he ran a marathon, which is technically kind of true considering how big this school is. Though, he doesn’t know if seeing his crush made the night better or worse. He took a deep breath, waiting for the half-breed to catch up with him. Didn’t want to embarrass himself that's for sure. 

“Do you know how hard it is to get past the staff?” Techno panted out. Dream let out a wheeze as he helped the other regain composure, slightly blushing from the hot breath that breezed by his skin, but he wasn’t going to let that bother him too much.

“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping right now? It's past your bedtime.” He said smugly, now standing side to side in the open corridor. They unconsciously agreed to start taking a stroll down the corridor. 

“Har har, very funny.” Techno deadpans. It makes Dream a bit anxious because he can't tell if he actually found it funny or he was just indulging him. “I wanted to talk with you about something.” 

The blonde tilted his head as he looked up at the other, both of them stopping to stare at each other for a quick moment. The setting around him is just making him more nervous, all alone with Technoblade, he's surprised he hasn't bursted up into flames yet.

“It’s about the uh… champion selection thingy,” he starts off, scratching his neck. “Sorry you didn’t get selected… if you really want it I can ask the grandmaster to switch spots with you, I don’t mind.” His face churned into guilt. Dream sighed as he put a gentle hand on his cheek, still not fully aware of what he’s doing. 

“Techno, you deserve this position, don’t go handing the role willy nilly.” He felt the other lean into his hand, which got him to finally realize what he was doing, but his hand refused to pull away from the taller. _ Geez he looked so pretty in the moonlight _ . “Don’t pity me either, I don't want that. I can see in your face that you really want this, surprisingly,” Dream chuckled. It was true though, the other’s face would mostly be emotionless, but other times it would be hard to read. 

If it wasn’t for the moonlight, then he wouldn’t have ever seen the slight blush on the taller's face. If he was dreaming, someone wake up and pinch him because this could not be happening right now. Technoblade? Blushing? In front of him? Dream bit his lips to prevent his mouth open into a gasp, not wanting to get this sight out of his head. 

“Alright, okay.” Techno said, barely a whisper, but it was loud enough for him to hear. Techno’s hand cupped the hand that was currently on his cheek, bringing the gentle hand away from his face. He still felt the warmth of his face against his palm, still wanting to slot his hands against the scarred cheek, but his hand was placed on the other’s chest, heart beating fast.

Was he showing how nervous he was for the challenges? Or was he showing how nervous he was around Dream? 

It was tense now, and none of them seemed to be willing to say another word. Dream let his hand drop from the other’s chest, eyes looking directly at the pinkett’s. They stay like that for a moment until voices from staff members could be heard in the distance. The two parts silently, giving a knowing look as they ran in the opposite direction.

Once Dream was out of sight, he sneaked back into his dorm room, careful not to wake the others from their slumber as he changed out his clothes, curling up in his bed covering himself with the soft, big, blanket. He finally let his face burst out in emotion, heating up immediately. 

He did not get an ounce of sleep that night. 

  
  


\--------------------------

  
  


“...ream? Dreaaaam? did you get any sleep last night?” George nudged the sleepy blonde, causing him to shoot up groggily with spit dribbling from his mouth. The brit contained his laughter when he saw the teacher walk by their desks.

“I… fell asleep?” Dream wiped the saliva with his sleeve, grimacing from the light shining through the big windows. He doesn’t remember getting knocked out in class, but the first thing he does remember was Technoblade shining in the moonlight, ever so beautiful, leaning into his hand like a newborn puppy. Dream slammed his head on the desk, trying to forget the intimate moment that made him stay up all-night.

“Dream, did something happen last night?” The ravenclaw questioned, helping the younger raise his head from slamming it. “Why’d you even hit your head?” He groaned, seeing the purple bruise forming on his forehead. 

“Nothing happened, there was nothing.” He quickly replied, making the other more suspicious. The brit hummed as he examined the bruise, carefully sliding a finger over it. 

“Mhm, it kind of explains why Technoblade was out late even though he’s most likely to stay in the dorm rooms by ten.” George sarcastically says, letting go of the other’s face. “A little bird told me that you came back to the dormitories near twelve, around the same time Techno came. It’s coincidence, but sure, definitely nothing happened.”

Dream furrowed his eyebrows as he looked the older, receiving the same expression but more exaggerated. He pouted, looking away from the other as he looked at his teacher, watching the chalk in her hand move around the green board. He tried to ignore George bombarding him with questions, but he just couldn’t. “George, you are so annoying! We have to pay attention in class.” He silently whispered, not wanting to attract attention from the teacher. 

“You gotta tell me what happened! Did you guys confess and make out or what, tell me the truth.” The brit urged. Dream huffed, scratching his head in irritation as he looked back and forth from the board to George. 

“Fine, i’ll tell you. It was nothing that much, we just–”

“Mr. Wastaken! Mr. Notfound! I have been sitting here listening to you two blabber about some nonsense when you could’ve used that time to listen!” Their teacher loomed over the two teens, her eyes flicking from one boy to another intensely. Muffled laughter could be heard. “Do I need to separate you two?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Actually, yes, can you separate us–”

“N-No, you don’t need to separate us!” George nervously said, hooking his arm around Dream’s neck. “I solemnly swear that it won’t happen again.” His smile faltered. The blonde tried to get away from the shorter’s grip, but he couldn’t break out of it no matter what so he stayed limp as he grumpily looked to the ground. 

Their teacher continued to stare at them with the same intensity, it seemed like it was going to go on forever. Dream just really wanted to run out the room and say goodbye to his worries and not talk about last night. It was a lovely moment, and oh how he wanted it to happen again, but he could end up distracted and not sleep for a couple days, and he doesn’t want that to happen. 

“Hm, okay. If I hear you two talking again i’ll have you both punished and sent to the grandmaster.” She turned away, hips swaying from side to side as she grabbed a piece of paper out from her clipboard. “Now, back to the topic, you’ll have to research it…”

Dream stuck out his tongue at the older, George scoffing as he shoved the other over a little. If he could beat up George in the classroom right now, he would do it, but for now, he was going to pay attention in class and pretend not to see the crumpled up notes being passed on his desk. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> umm if you reached the end, hi :D i don't know if i got the personalities right, sadly, but i'm gonna try to fix it the next few chapters


End file.
